Not ReallyAlmost Brotherly love
by Sakura Kimiko
Summary: o1: Their father challenged them to bake a cake for their mother's birthday. Challenge accepted. "What's this misspelled flower item?" The Uchiha's Face Another Problem.


_Not Really-Almost Brotherly love_

_**I Got This Idea When I Was Baking A Cake With My Cousin. Then I Thought About Sasuke And Itachi And Thought It Would Be So Cute!**_

01: Their Father challenged them to bake a cake for their mother's birthday. Challenge accepted.

"What's this misspelled flower item?"

**~Bake A Cake. ~**

* * *

The Uchiha household had gone into a complete stop today because of one reason. The woman of the household was turning another year older. That was why the two Uchiha boys were in the living room with their very upset and nervous father.

"You want us to do what?" Itachi, the oldest brother, asked with a confused look on his face. He knew today was his mother's birthday but he didn't think his father would come to them.

"Bake a cake." The father, Fugaku, said with a plain voice. He was serious; he wouldn't put these teenagers to do such a simple task if he didn't mean it.

"Why do we have to bake it?" Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha brother, asked with a scowl written all over his face. He didn't want to do anything for his mother because he already bought her something, with Naruto's nonexistent money.

"Because I said so, and it's not like you got her anything." Fugaku sneered at his youngest son's attitude.

"I did get her something." Sasuke remarked.

"I don't care; you're going to make this cake. Both of you."

"But father-"Itachi was ready to resort to whining, he really didn't want to make this cake.

"End of discussion." Fugaku then left to go see if his wife who was still asleep.

"Well, this might be fun, wont it foolish little brother?" Itachi smiled towards Sasuke.

"Don't talk to me." Sasuke sneered and stood up to look for ingredients for the cake; he wanted to get this done as soon as possible. "How does he expect us to make this cake with no…uh." Sasuke stopped for a minute; he didn't know what things you needed to make a cake.

"I think we need a cookbook."Itachi said grabbing his coat from the coat rack.

"I think you need cosmetic surgery." Sasuke mumbled when he and Itachi exited their house to go buy a cookbook.

Is this what the Uchiha's have come to?

XxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXx

"Ok so now get some eggs." Itachi read from their new cookbook and steered the cart.

"Eggs." Sasuke grabbed eggs from the shelf. He sat in the cart, legs buried in cake ingredients.

"Okay, now we need…...what's this misspelled flower item?" Itachi pondered...Flour.

"Flower? Why someone would put FLOWERS in a cake?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I don't know…but it's not spelled like flower. It's spelled F-L-O-U-R, I have no idea what this stuff is."Itachi stared at the book with much confusion.

"Is there a picture?"Sasuke pulled the book down so he could read it to.

"No, no picture. How do they expect us to know what this flour stuff is?" Itachi glared at the book. This meant they would have to ask someone, and probably make a fool out of themselves.

Itachi and Sasuke looked around and found the one person they could ask and still keep their reputation.

Sakura.

She was looking at big binders probably for her writings. Itachi moved the cart her way and Sasuke sneered. He really didn't want to ask Sakura for help for anything since he felt like…he needed help from a girl, especially her. Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed, he needed no one's help.

"Please don't do this to me Itachi." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ah, Sakura-san can you help us?" Itachi put on his smile and charms.

"Oh? Sure, with what?" She didn't even bother to look up, this irked Itachi.

"Well I and my foolish little brother is making a cake for our dear mother…" Itachi started. Sasuke was ticked off, now he felt embarrassed to even be Itachi's foolish little brother.

"I don't think that's correct grammar."Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Oh how sweet." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, well you see we are having a problem with the ingredients…"

"And?"

"We don't know…what this flour thing is" Itachi felt somewhat embarrassed and Sasuke wanted to die in a hole.

It was worse when Sakura didn't respond.

It was terrible when she started laughing.

"What are you? Cavemen? You honestly don't know what flour is? It's the white powdery stuff, in the grocery isle…ha-ha thanks for making my day." Sakura left giggling to herself.

"You're welcome!" Itachi waved and Sasuke facepalmed.

"You really can't take an insult can you?"

xXxXxXxX

xXxXxXxX

xXxXxXxX

All of the ingredients were in front of them….finally.

"Do we have it all?" Itachi asked while he was putting on his apron.

"Yup. Butter, sugar, eggs, milk, baking powder, vanilla something, lemon something, and _flour._" Sasuke rolled his eyes; he wanted to get out of this situation, now.

"Wonderful! Let's began! Sasuke please put on your apron." Itachi scowled.

"No way, just look at the way you look. I don't want to look like…._that._" Sasuke sneered.

"I look stylish." Itachi struck a pose and showed off his purple apron. "And I think yours looks better." Itachi held up a _pink_ apron.

"There is no way you will _ever_ get me to wear _that_." Sasuke twitched.

"Just put it on Sasuke."

"No."

"Put it on."

"No."

"I'll make you put it on Sasuke."

"I'd like to see you try."

Then the unexpected happened, well it was quite expected. Itachi tackled Sasuke and struggled trying to put his beautiful pink apron on. Itachi eventually got the apron on –with lots of duck tape- and they were ready to bake.

"Okay, step one?" Itachi asked his very irritated brother.

"Put two sticks of butter and two cups of sugar into a bowl." Sasuke read from the cookbook.

"Seems easy enough." Itachi said while grabbing a white mixing bowl.

Itachi poured the sugar into two random cups and then put them into the white bowl. Then Itachi grabbed the box full of butter sticks and put two of them in the bowl…unwrapped. Sasuke starred in disbelief, he had never cooked before in his life but he was sure that what his brother was doing was wrong.

"Are you sure that's how you do it?" Sasuke asked while Itachi was trying his hardest to read the cookbook without Sasuke's help.

"Did you get an A+ in Home economics? I didn't think so." Itachi snapped in Sasuke's face.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to read the directions. "Add eggs, one at a time and beat." Sasuke said confused.

"Okay that's a tad weird." Itachi said grabbing the eggs "Thank Goodness we got new eggs or else we would have wasted a whole thing of eggs!" Itachi exclaimed.

"What?"

Itachi then added eggs on at a time, without cracking, and confused Sasuke even more.

"It says and beat? Don't you-"

"Sasuke I am the older brother, _I know_ what I'm doing." Itachi added the last egg. "Then you do this." Itachi reached for the mallet inside of the cabinet. "Watch and learn foolish." Itachi then started banging the bowl with the mallet making the butter start to come out of the wrapper and the eggs to crack. "And that's how you do it." Itachi crossed his arms and smirked.

"Tsh, whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes; his brother looked like an idiot.

"What's next foolish?" Itachi whipped his hands on his apron.

"Add milk, flavoring, and _flour_." Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and watched his older brother make a fool of himself.

"How much milk?"

"What am I the milk maid? It doesn't say." Sasuke rolled his eyes _again _and turned away.

"Fine then I'll just use all the milk!" Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed the milk out of the fridge,

"Don't use all the milk! You know I like cereal in the morning!" Sasuke snatched the milk from Itachi's hands.

"I need it for mom!" Itachi grabbed one side of it and they started a tug of war over milk.

Sasuke tugged hard and got the milk from Itachi's hands.

"If I can't have it, _no one can_." Sasuke opened the lid and threw it across the room. "Well I will at least." Sasuke then started to chug the milk with a furious Itachi watching very closely.

"Cut it out Sasuke!" Itachi snatched the milk from Sasuke making some of the milk fall all over his face. "Ha-ha now you see what happens wh-"Sasuke hit the bottom of the milk jug, splashing milk on his big brothers face.

"No, you see what happens when you mess with me." Sasuke smirked.

Itachi ignored his brother's remark and poured the rest of the milk into the bowl and threw the jug out of existence.

"_Itachi_." Sasuke growled.

"Ok where is the flavoring?" Itachi ignored Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know I gave it to you." Sasuke twitched with anger.

"Well I don't have it."

"I don't either."

"That's too bad then"

"You better find it Sasuke."

"I don't know where it is!"

"FIND IT SASUKE!"

"GET OFF MY BACK ITACHI."

"WHERE IS IT!?"

"It's in your hand you…" Sasuke twitched.

"Oh lookie there! How convenient" Itachi mixed in the vanilla flavoring.

"Where's the lemon?"

"I don't know."

"…" Sasuke face palmed, oh how he wished he could leave, but if he did his brother would take all the credit. Then it hit Sasuke like a bullet. Itachi was doing all the work so he could take all the credit! Sasuke twitched in rage

"Ok give me the flour." Itachi held out his hand.

"I'll give you the flour all right…" Sasuke grabbed the flour and smirked in Itachi's direction. "Here's the flour." Sasuke then dumped half of the flour onto of Itachi's head.

"SASUKE!" Itachi had had enough of this foolishness so he snatched the flour from Sasuke and threw some onto Sasuke, some making its way into his eye.

"MY EYE!" Sasuke yelled as he fell to the floor holding his eye in serious pain.

"Oh my God! Sasuke are you alright!? Is your eye alright?!" Itachi fell to the floor at his brother's side and shook his little foolish brother's shoulders.

"Do I look alright?!" he hissed. Sasuke's other eye caught a stick of butter lying on the ground. "Nor will yours." Sasuke grabbed the butter and side smacked Itachi in the face.

"FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!" Itachi yelled tackling Sasuke on the floor.

They ended up wrestling on the floor, grabbing each other's hair and insulting whatever flaw they saw in each other.

_Bringgg Brinnggg!_

Both of them stopped, they knew who was calling.

"Don't answer it." Itachi whispered.

It rung a few times then it stopped. The Uchiha brothers sighed in relief until they heard another ring tone.

_~ Come break me down! Bury me! Bury me! I am finished with you! ~_

"You have so many attention problems" Itachi chuckled at his little brother.

"Attention problems?! I'll kill you!" Sasuke growled and threw Itachi off him.

Sasuke's phone stopped ringing then another phone rang and made Sasuke's day.

_~ I'm gonna marry the night! I'm not gonna cry anymore! I'm gonna marry the night. Leave nothing on these streets to explore! Mmm-marry mm-marry mm-marry the Night! Oh! Mmm-marry mm-marry marry the night! ~_

"Don't say anything." Itachi glared at his laughing brother.

_This Is Itachi Good-looking Uchiha! Leave A Message At The Beep!_

Before the beep could even come Sasuke had started rolling on the floor with laughter.

_Beeeep!_

"_Itachi, Sasuke, You better answer the phone! Sigh…I should've had daughters…you better have that cake done, you hear me?! Also…Itachi please change your voice recorder thing…it's so not true." _Their father hung up leaving a laughing Sasuke breathless and an angry Itachi furious.

"Alright Sasuke, lets finish this cake for mom." Itachi wiped his hands on his apron and started stirring the mixing bowl.

"You're only saying that because you couldn't embarrass yourself anymore than this."Sasuke laughed from him position on the floor.

"Yeah you're right; now let's get this in the oven." Itachi poured the oddly colored batter into a pan and opened the oven. "How long do I bake it?"

"It says bake in 360 degree's and take out when golden brown…what kind of messed up cookbook did you buy?" Sasuke sneered at the cookbook, throwing it in his brother's direction.

"I bought the one that fit our budget-"Book to the head "Would you cut it out?" Itachi growled.

"Would you cut it out?" Sasuke mimicked itachi making his brother regret not taking anger management with the rest of the Akatsuki crew.

Sasuke sat on the kitchen counter and rubbed his eyes. After such a busy day he was exhausted what he really needed was a good nap. Itachi instantly noticed his brother's childish moves, Itachi himself was quite tired. In a blink of an eye Sasuke was spread out on the kitchen counter fast asleep, Itachi cooed. Sasuke looked like a little kitten when he slept; it made Itachi even more tired. Itachi took it upon himself to sit down on the counter and fell asleep next to his foolish little brother. Itachi and Sasuke were so irresponsible.

XxXxXxX

XxXxXxX

XxXxXxX

XxXxXxX

"What's the surprise? Just tell me already!" Mikoto squealed in delight. First her husband takes her out to a fancy dinner now her boys made her something special today was her day.

"I can't, I wouldn't want to ruin it." Fugaku sighed, there was no holding back. He opened the front door to their house and let God do his magic. Hopefully his boys came through.

He heard her gasp, what did they do? He opened his eyes to see his two boys in a big mess sleeping like kittens on the kitchen counter. That meant his surprise was a big mess to clean up and a big mess _they _would clean.

"Look at them! As cute as kittens!" Mikoto ran to her boys and gushed with a blush.

They were both cuddled up against each other sound asleep. Sasuke was curled up into a ball his face completely peaceful and his hands twitched a few times which made it even adorable. Itachi was right next to him, his head hanging off the counter and his arms wrapped around the empty bag of flour.

"Uhh Yeah…Um boys!" Fugaku hit Sasuke and Itachi waking them both up immediately."Don't you have a gift for your mother?"

"Do you mind?" Sasuke growled and closed his eyes to continue sleeping.

"Oh my God, Sasuke wake up." Itachi's eyes opened wide and his hand shook his little brother's shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke whined

"The cake…"

It took Sasuke a moment to comprehend what his brother meant, but when he did his eyes opened wide and he jumped off the counter.

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him off the counter.

Itachi lunged into action by taking his oven mitt and opening the oven, smoke launched into his face and he managed to take out the cake. Itachi put the cake on the counter and frowned at it while Sasuke gagged in the background. The Cake was burnt black in some places and the ends went over the edge of the pan. The cake looked terrible there was no way they could fix it but Sasuke thought that his mother couldn't reject their gift! Could she?

"Happy birthday mom!" Sasuke threw his hands in the air and smiled. Itachi looked at him confused but then mimicked his actions.

"Uhh …um I-its um wonderful!"Mikoto smiled but lied through her teeth.

"Let me cut you a piece!" Itachi pulled out a regular kitchen knife and tried to cut the cake, sadly the knife broke in half.

"…." Fugaku stared in disbelief.

"I got this." Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed a humongous knife from well…nowhere. "Like an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked and chopped a piece that was _very_ uneven. Itachi put it on a small sized plate and smiled at his mother when he put it in front of her.

"Um…what do you want me to…do with it?" Mikoto poked it.

"Eat it." Itachi handed her a plastic fork.

"Uhhh." Mikoto gulped, she loved her boys and would accept whatever gift they gave, but she was sure this one would kill her.

"Oh here." Sasuke sprayed whip cream onto the top of her cake then licked the tip.

"Don't lick that." Itachi scowled.

"Don't shut up." Sasuke mocked.

Mikoto took the plastic fork in her hands and cut off a piece (with much difficulty) she put the cake into her mouth. Inside her mind she gagged when she tasted something that wasn't burnt cake. She reached into her mouth and pulled out a piece of the butter wrapper. Her face scrunched up and she had many thoughts of how her boys made this…thing.

"Sooo?" Itachi had a big smile on his face and Sasuke had a smirk. They were serious.

"I love it!" Her fake smile was wide "This is the best birthday!" She stood and gave her boys a hug.

"Well I think its bedtime…" Their father smirked in their mother's direction.

"Oh my, uh…boys why don't you go….somewhere." She stuttered with a blush on her face.

"That's disgusting! How can you talk like that?! SASUKE'S JUST A BOY!" Itachi looked at his parents in disgust.

"THAT'S MY MOM DUDE!" Sasuke shouted.

"WE SHOULD HAVE JUST BOUGHT YOU A CAKE!"

"Wait…THAT WAS AN OPTION?!"

xXxXxXx

xXxXxXx

xXxXxXx

~Tomorrow morning, 7:30~

Itachi sat at the now clean kitchen counter as his little brother walked into the kitchen barely awake.

"Morning foolish." Itachi greeted.

Sasuke ignored him and went straight to the fridge and grabbed his favorite brand of cereal. Fruit loops. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured his odd colored loops into the bowl.

Itachi heard the opening and closing of the fridge when his little brother slammed the bowl right in front of his face.

"Where the Hell is the milk?"

* * *

**Next Time: **

**02: Sasuke has finally reached the age to get his temps for driving but needs serious practicing. So Itachi decides to give him a lesson.**

"**If you don't shut up I'll run you over with this car."**

"**By the time you start the car the police will have you." **


End file.
